


My Partner Lies Sleeping

by Rod



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Partner Lies Sleeping

My partner lies sleeping just a few feet away. Plastic tubes and wires imprison him. Crisp, white bandages obscure the flesh I long to touch. Chemical cocktails keep those green eyes shuttered.

I long to reach out and enfold him, but I daren't. He wouldn't know I was there, but they would see us. I know I must not let our secret out, so I must learn the lessons he has taught, put on his mask, and hope.

My partner lies sleeping just a few feet away, and all I can do is wait.

They wonder why I hate hospitals.


End file.
